LA DULCE TORTURA
by Josenso di Farias
Summary: Dominant Twilight FanFic contest. Con una familia amorosa, y unos buenos amigos ¿Qué podría estar mal en su vida?. Pero el cuento de hadas de Bella terminaba tan pronto regresaba a su casa.Escenas fuertes.
1. Chapter 1

**Dominant Twilight Fics Contest**

TÍTULO: "LA DULCE TORTURA".

AUTOR: JOSENSODIFARIAS

RESUMÉN: Con una familia amorosa, y unos buenos amigos ¿Qué podría estar mal en su vida?. Pero el cuento de hadas de Bella terminaba tan pronto regresaba a su casa.

RATING: M

GENERO: ROMANCE/HURT/COMFORT

PAREJA/ACTITUD: EDWARD (DOMINANTE) Y BELLA (SUMISO).

NÚMERO DE PALABRAS: 6785.

LOS PERSONAJES SON TODOS DE MEYER, YO TAN SOLO JUEGO CON ELLOS, NADA MÁS.

_**Existen muchas facetas de la locura, **_

_**Y una de ellas se llama amor. **_

La pequeña niña de cuatros años le miró mientras sonreía, estaba feliz por su pregunta y no había duda en su respuesta.

-si, aceptó.-y se sonrojo.

_Despiértate mi amor, es un nuevo día_

Isabella se despertó con la llegada del mensaje de texto, por costumbre y advertencia dejaba el celular al costado de la cabecera de la cama, siempre preparada ante algún mensaje, lo tomó y respondió rápidamente. Faltaban 5 minutos para que su despertador sonará, pero por suerte con la llegada del mensaje podría despabilarse un poco antes de arrancar la mañana; le costo un poco ajustar la vista a los primeros rayos de luz que se filtraban por la ventana, recordando lo que paso sucedió hacía ya dos días tembló ligeramente, y trato de moverse lentamente. Sus músculos estaban todavía adoloridos por la actividad realizada el miércoles, pero ya sabía como actuar para que nadie notase cuanto le dolía, no era la primera vez ni sería la última. Se había vuelto tan buena en pretender que todo estaba bien que hasta podía engañar a su padre, el doctor Carlisle Cullen, y él era una persona muy perceptiva; lo positivo de ser la hija de un medico tan respetado como él y de una diseñadora de interiores reconocida y solicitada como lo era Esme Cullen, es que tenía mucho dinero y eso le permitía tener su propio baño y cuarto cuando estaba de visita. Su cuerpo tenía marcas que se extendían por su cuello, senos, estómago y su centro ( que ahora siempre estaba depilado); por suerte, siempre fue una chica tímida que no le gustaba usar vestimenta reveladora, además por estos días Forks, el lugar donde vivía estaba helando, porque o sino sería bastante dificultoso explicar a sus padres porque usaba una camiseta con cuello de tortuga dentro de la casa.

Se miró detenidamente en el espejo, su rostro seguía pálido, tenía el cabello marrón y unos grandes ojos color chocolate, nada excepcional, era una delgada, retraída joven de 16 años, pero sus circunstancias distaban de ser normales. Escucho como abajo todos los habitantes de la residencia comenzaban los preparativos para irse a sus respectivas actividades; hoy era viernes, así que eso significaba que tanto como Rose como Jasper saldría y era posible que sus padres también, y ella tendría que ir después de clases a su hogar, su verdadero hogar.

La historia de Isabella, o Bella como le gustaba que se le llamasen, era complicada y penosa, empezando que su verdadero apellido era Swan. Ella era la hija de Charlie y Rene Swan, su madre, una joven alocada se casó con su padre a muy corta edad, no se sabe si para ir en contra de su propio padre o porque en serio lo amaba, no importa los motivos ella se marcho también dejando a su hija, que tenía tan solo dos meses por esa época, "la vida en Forks la oprimía" fue su justificación y nunca más se supo de ella. El joven policía tuvo que hacerse cargo solo de la pequeña, la amaba mucho pero ser cariñoso no era parte de lo que era, además su profesión era muy demandante, así que ella siempre quedaba a cargo de la mujer de su mejor amigo, que ya tenía dos niños, a cargo de Esme Cullen; con el tiempo, la niña se volvió una más de la familia Cullen, ya que llamaba a Esme, mamá y en ocasiones, cuando Charlie no estaba presente, papá a Carlisle. Rosalie y Jasper se convirtieron en sus hermanos, aunque se peleaban en reiteradas oportunidades, se querían mucho; tenía una vida muy feliz con una pequeña amiga, Alice Brandon, nadie entendía como ella eran amigas, ya que a diferencia de Bella, Alice, que era pequeñita de pelo corto que terminaba en puntas, era un hada saltarina llena de energía, pero eran las mejores amigas. Alice siempre estuvo enamorada de Jasper, pero nunca le dijo nada al respecto ya que tenía una diferencia de edad de 4 años; así que se mantuvo en secreto, Bella sabía como ocultar secretos, era muy buena en eso.

Al cumplir 9 años, la tragedia la golpeo, lo que marcaría el futuro de Bella para siempre; su padre fue llamado a causa que hubo un asalto con toma de rehenes en el banco, uno de los rehenes era Esme Cullen. Como resultado del atraco, hubo un enfrentamiento armado, donde murieron los malviviente pero hubo heridos también, entre ellos, Charlie Swan y Esme Cullen; cuando los trasladaron a emergencias, el oficial Swan, tenía una herida de bala que le había perforado el pulmón y dañado la bolsa que contiene al corazón. A causa de la perdida de sangre, el pobre hombre desvariaba, pero su pedido fue muy claro para quien lo atendía "Cullen (como llamaba a su amigo) cuida a Bella, se su guardián, te doy todo mi derecho sobre ella, eres el indicado para eso", bajo el escrutinio de testigos y respetando la voluntad de un moribundo, el Dr. Cullen aceptó, Charlie Swan murió a los 15 minutos.

Ante los llamados de su amorosa madre, Bella se termino de arreglar para reunirse con su familia; en la cocina estaban todos comiendo.

-ya me estabas preocupando, te tardaste en bajar-su padre le beso la cabeza cuando ella se sentó a su lado, como es innato en ella, se sonrojo.

-lo que pasa que me costo levantarme, eso es todo- mintió sonriéndole- ¿y hoy trabajas todo el día, pá?

-no, hasta las 7- miró pícaramente hacia su mujer, que mordía lentamente una naranja- pero tengo planes con una hermosa señora esta noche- los jóvenes presentes pusieron cara de asco.

-por favor estoy tratando de comer aquí-se quejó Rose, a sus 20 años era toda una mujer, rubia, alta, de ojos azules, tan hermosa que podría ser modelo, pero ella prefirió ser maestra jardinera, aunque no era la persona más agradable del mundo y podría ser una verdadera perra cuando lo deseaba, amaba a los chicos. Todo el mundo estaba de acuerdo que por este motivo era la novia de hace años de Emmett McCarty, un aspirante a jugador de rugby, era tan grande y musculoso, que llegaba a ser amenazante pero en el fondo era un osito, tan dulce y juguetón como un niño, "adorable", según ella.

-¿y vas a hacer algo hoy Jazz?- cuestiono la madre ignorando el comentario de su hija, Jasper, al igual que su hermana, era hermoso, alto, rubio, y de estructura dura, ni muy musculoso ni muy delgado; su actitud era reservada y solemne. Bella lo miró con complicidad, ella guardaba muchos secretos, incluso el de Jasper. Hacia dos meses que comenzó a salir con Alice, pero a causa de la diferencia de edad, lo mantenían oculto, pero era estúpido esto consideraba Bella, porque eran tan solo 4 años, cuanto deseaba estar ella en la misma posición.

-después de trabajar voy a salir con unos amigos- traducción se iba a encontrar con Alice; Bella sonrió mientras que su hermano la miraba de reojo.

-¿vas a pasar este fin de semana?-le pregunto de repente el doctor a Bella, ella se tensó levemente, pero de forma tan sutil que nadie se dio cuenta, sin quitar la vista de su plato contesto naturalmente.

-no , tengo muchas cosas que hacer, de la escuela y en casa- Esme movió la cabeza molesta.

-no entiendo porque no contrata a alguien para que limpie, se lo he dicho muchas veces, él no puede hacer nada por su trabajo, pero no es justo que tengas que hacer todo ese labor vos sola-reflexiono la señora- es un cabeza dura, le amó, pero es un cabeza dura.

-pero la casa no es tan grande, no es mucho trabajo- se rió la muchacha, era verdad, la casa tenía una cocina, comedor, estudio y dos habitaciones, era grande pero si ostentosa.

-no importa, me gustaría que estés con nosotros más seguido, no solamente cuando él tenga que hacer horas extras- continuo Esme, ese era el motivo por el cual ella estaba ahí ese día, él tenía que trabajar más horas y no le gustaba que Bella esta sola, y cuando él deseaba algo, Bella lo hacía.

El desayuno se paso hablándose sobre los planes para todo el día y lo harían el fin de semana; el Dr. Cullen llevo a Bella al colegio, después de que se despidiera de su madre y hermanos prometiendo visitar la semana que viene. Durante el trayecto el Dr. Cullen parecía nervioso, ella también era perceptiva y se dio cuenta el instante.

-¿Qué deseas saber?- preguntó Bella hacia su padre, que pretendió no entender a lo que se refería.

-no sé de que me hablas- ella giró los ojos y continuo.

-me quieres preguntar algo, yo lo sé, tu lo sabes, papá, así que dímelo- le acorralo la joven, él suspiro pesadamente.

-bueno, no es que trate de sugerir nada con esto- pareció que deseaba calmar a la joven antes de proseguir- pero tu sabes lo indiscreta que es Heidi, la recepcionista del hospital- Bella asintió, aun sin entender a donde quería llegar – menciono que te vio hace un mes en una farmacia de Port Ángeles comprando anticonceptivos- la joven abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, si su padre sabía significaba que él lo sabía y eso no era bueno- me parece excelente que tengas conciencia de los riesgos de tener sexo sin protección- se acaloro la muchacha ante la soltura de las palabras de su padre, pero ese era el Dr. Cullen, tan comprensivo- pero me gustaría conocer al muchacho, que me lo presentes oficialmente como tu novio, no mordemos ¿sabes?- se rió.

-no tengo novio- dijo rápidamente mordiéndose el labio, eso no era mentira, ellos no eran novios, era algo más profundo y complejo.

- en serio, no me molesta en absoluto si un adolescente…

-no tengo novio, papá-le interrumpió-no hay ningún adolescente que este conmigo- eso era cierto, él no era un adolescente- tan solo me estoy cuidando para el futuro, pero eso no significa que haya alguien.

-bueno te creo, estoy seguro que ya lo presentarías en casa si hubiese alguien especial- admitió el doctor para alivio de ella. Agradeció al cielo cuando llegó al colegio, antes de bajar del auto se volvió hacia él.

-¿hace cuanto que ella dijo eso?- trató de ocultar el miedo en su voz.

-pobrecita- se apiado sonriendo- creo que estaba a punto de estallar por lo tanto que lo guardo, me lo dijo ayer, pero no te preocupes, el divorcio del Dr. Volturi es más impresionante que esto, deberías haber visto la cara de mi hermano cuando lo escucho, estaba petrificado- si más se despidieron.

Bella sabía perfectamente cual era la causa del susto del hermano de su padre y dentro de unas horas tendría que lidiar con las consecuencias; trato de olvidar momentáneamente lo que sucedería cuando llegue a casa y se unió a su amiga. Alice estaba emocionada por su cita con Jasper, le contó sobre le vestido que iba a utilizar, donde irían y lo que harían, trato de ignorarla cuando ella le comenzó a describir la anatomía del cuerpo de su hermano, no deseaba saber eso, como era la expresión de él cuando terminaba no era un tema del cual quisiese hablar. Por suerte, Jacob Black, su mejor amigo llegó al rescate, él era de piel cobriza, alto y musculoso, pero su sonrisa era tan cálida que hechizaba a todo el mundo con esta. Durante años, Jacob estuvo enamorado de Bella y no lo ocultaba, más que nada se lo refregaba en la cara, ella lo rechazo de la forma más delicada posible pero él no desistió en su intento por conquistarla ya que ella no salía con nadie y no estaba enamorada, cuan equivocado que estaba.

Las clases pasaron rápidamente para desgracia de Bella, estaba nerviosa y angustiada, no creía que su cuerpo fuese a soportar lo que era seguro que le esperaba, pero primordialmente su alma, era agotador y descorazonaste lo que le pasaba, sabía perfectamente que ella no había hecho nada malo, no esta mal prevenir cualquier eventualidad, un embarazo ahora no era recomendable e incluso ocasionaría problemas muy peligrosos para ambos, pero él no lo vería de esa manera, él le acusaría de algo, lo conocía muy bien, demasiado bien.

-¿estas bien, Bells? – se preocupo Jacob a la hora de la comida, eso llamo la atención de Alice que estaba inmersa en su propia burbuja de felicidad; Bella estaba afligida y asustada, y le costaba ocultarlo.

-estoy bien- si su rostro planteo la duda en ellos sobre su estado de ánimo, su voz temblorosa lo confirmó.

-¿sucede algo malo?- le abrazo Alice pero Bella se recompuso al instante, no podía dejar que esto se haga más extenso; acudiendo a toda su fuerza actoral, se mordió el labio y gesticulo.

-no creo que me haya ido bien en el parcial de matemáticas- suspiró y sus amigos se relajaron, era bien conocida su preocupación por sus notas, aunque era una de las mejores de la clase.

-no digas tonterías, seguro que te sacaste un 11- aseguró Jacob, ellas lo miraron confundidas ¿un 11?- eres tan inteligente que inventaron esa nota solo para vos- se rió contagiando a las chicas, Bella se relajo un poco, pero eso no calmo su temor, no importa lo que haga, hoy pasaría.

Al término de las clases el clima había cambiado drásticamente , estaba lloviendo y el frío encrudeció, se quedo en la puerta del establecimiento esperando a que la recogieran, que él la recogiera.

-¿no quieres que te lleve?- se ofreció Jacob esperanzado, aun sabiendo que era una batalla perdida de antemano. Alice giró los ojos, pero Bella se mantuvo mirando hacia la calle quieta.

-sabes bien que el doctor va a venir a buscarla- le recalco su menudo amiga- el Dr. Cullen siempre viene a buscarla- Bella tembló, pero no le prestaron mayor importancia, después de todo estaba helando.

-¿te he dicho cuanto miedo me da el doctor? Siempre es cortes, pero a veces creo que desea morderme el cuello para arrancarme la carótida- bromeo el joven, Alice se rió pero Bella lo miró porque no estaba lejos de la realidad. El Dr. Cullen odiaba a Jacob Black, tanto que no dudaría en matarlo si el caso lo ameritaba y que tenga pretensiones hacia ella era el caso.

- no seas así- trato de parar de reír Alice- el doctor es bueno y sexy- Jacob hizo una mueca mientra que Bella se sonrojo- si no tuviese a Jasper realmente envidiaría que vivas con él, como todas las golfas de este colegio y medio Forks- reconoció, refregándose las manos por el frío, ella se iría en su auto y Jacob en su camioneta pero para no dejar a Bella sola la acompañaban- por eso esas perras de Lauren y Jessica tratan de hacerte la vida imposible.- se molesto al igual que su amigo pero su amiga se mantuvo impasible.

-no me importa lo que hagan o digan de mi, realmente nada de que intenten hacerme me molesta- dijo calmadamente Bella, su amiguita sonrió, esas chicas se la pasaban todos los días tratando de fastidiarla a causa de sus celos mas nada disturbaba a la joven. Jacob, le abrazó felizmente alzándola del piso.

-ese es el espíritu, ellas no se merecen la pena- y la joven rió.

-¡hola! Dr. Cullen- Bella se tenso entre los brazos de su amigo ante las palabras de Alice, escucho como una puerta se abría y giró a encontrar a esos hermosos ojos verdes, esos que demostraban ira contenida en ese momento, los ojos del Dr. Edward Cullen.

Momentos antes de que muriera el oficial Swan su herida ocasiono que delirara y se confundiera de Dr. Cullen, Carlisle se encontraba atendiendo a su esposa mientras quien lo atendía era su hermano menor, Edward Cullen. Edward era un residente de 22 años, con un futuro prometedor, no solo esto causaba que las mujeres cayeran rendidas a sus pies sino también por lo apuesto que era; tenía unos hermosos ojos verdes, era alto, de tez blanca, sus facciones perfectas, un cabello cobrizo salvaje, un cuerpo estructurado y musculoso, y como no mencionar, una sonrisa algo torcida que conquistaba a cada ser el sexo opuesto. Desde que conoció a la hija del oficial, casi toda la vida de la niña, jamás demostró mayor interés por ella, pero la niña lo seguía a donde vaya, como si él fuese un imán; el rostro del joven doctor se lleno de dolor y miedo cuando tuvo que aceptar la petición del padre de la niña, desde ese día él cuidaría de ella. Poco después de la muerte, un juez le concedió la tenencia al medico, ya que su hermano mayor no podía hacerse cargo a causa de que su mujer estaba todavía en recuperación de sus heridas y tenía dos niños propios que atender, amaban a la niña pero era mejor que por el momento Edward cuide de ella.

Edward no se mostraba muy afectuoso por la niña, que aun estaba triste por su pena, sino que pareciese que tuviese miedo, cuando la miraba sus ojos tan solo mostraban dolor; se mudaron a su actual vivienda, era cómoda y pequeña, algo alejada del pueblo, pero perfecta para ellos dos. A los meses, Carlisle le dijo a su hermano que no era necesario que cuide más de Bella, ellos lo harían, ya que Esme estaba completamente recuperada; pero él se negó rotundamente ya que estaba acostumbrado a la presencia de la niña y él podía hacerse cargo, Bella era tranquila y madura, prácticamente se manejaba sola, así que ellos se quedaron viviendo juntos, pero Edward alrededor de ella actuaba con precaución, como si algo lo asustase, como si tuviera miedo de lastimarla.

Cuando vio la mirada enfurecida de Edward, Bella creyó desfallecer, no era recomendable que él se enoje, al menos, no para ella; Jacob, la bajo hacia el piso, se le helo la sangre al notar la mirada de él, como si fuese peligroso, pero esto no duro ni una fracción de segundo, ya que los ojos del doctor se calmaron al instante y estaba sonriendo, Bella no pudo hacer otra cosa que mirar al piso, porque tenía miedo, mucho miedo.

-¡hola chicos!-saludo Edward, tan pronto como se acerco a ellos, con sus 29 años era tan hermoso que sacaba el aliento.

-hola, doc- alzo la mano Alice, a diferencia de Jacob, a ella si le caía bien el hombre- ¿mucho trabajo?

-si,- suspiro- al menos, tengo todo el fin de semana para descansar y distenderme- esta última frase sonó como una amenaza para Bella, tal vez no lo era, pero ella sabía que era lo que le esperaba.

-¿le molesta si Bella sale mañana a la noche?- le atención de la joven se centro hacia el doctor, tan pronto como Jacob preguntó, sintió como si la profunda mirada de él la rodease y no le soltase, estaba furioso pero no lo demostraba. Sin quitar la vista de la chica Edward dijo.

-¿acaso quieres salir mañana Bella?- pareció divertido, le gustaba jugar con ella, llevarla al límite, que se desespere, que se sienta igual que él.

-¡no!-prácticamente grito sorprendiendo a sus amigos, Edward sonrió pero sus ojos estaban llenos de furia; trato de evitar que todo empeorase- no quiero ir, tengo cosas que hacer…

-vamos, Bells- interrumpió Jacob, Bella noto como el doctor apretaba el puño- vamos a hacer una fiesta con los muchachos en la Push.

-no quiero ir- la voz de la joven pareció una suplica, sin dejar de mirar al doctor.

-deja de ser tan pesado Jake, vámonos que me estoy congelando- ella se relajo ante la intervención de Alice.

-vamos, Bella, hay que comprar, no hay nada de comida en la casa- le apuró Edward, ella se despidió rápidamente de sus amigos y entró al volvo plateado. El viaje transcurrió en silencio, la mandíbula de él estaba tensa y apretaba con firmeza el volante; ella se resguardo en su asiento, como tratando de alejarse de él, protegiéndose. Fueron a mercado, aun sin decir palabra, ella mantuvo la cabeza gacha pero podía sentir las miradas ladinas de las mujeres hacia Edward, le molestaba eso pero ya no demostraba, era demasiado hermoso para ser verdad, pero era conocido por todos que él no tenía citas con mujeres del pueblo. Desde que se hizo cargo de Bella no tuvo más novias conocidas, la última fue Tania Denali, que tan pronto como tuvo la guardia de la menor, la separó. Todos convenían que era por la niña, que para que no creciera en un ambiente inestable no traía novias a su casa, por eso se creía que tenía una novia en otro lugar, porque ¿Cómo es posible que este imponente adonis estuviese soltero tanto tiempo? Al pagar en la caja, donde la cajera le habló seductoramente, él sin dejar de ser cortes, lo que algunas creen que trata de seducirlas, se fueron; lo extraño de todo esto es que la prestarle tanta atención a él nadie se dio cuenta como Bella permanecía tensada, un poco temerosa detrás de él.

Se alejaron del pueblo, para llegar a la casa que estaba casi oculta en el bosque, tomaron las bolsas y entraron, la mirada de Bella se entristeció, llego el momento en el que comenzaría la tortura. La casa era caliente, él había instalado un excelente equipo de calefacción, de la cual puso muy contenta a Esme, para que la joven no se enferme, pero Bella sabía cual era el verdadero motivo de la instalación.

-ve arriba a cambiarte, yo voy a guardar los víveres- le ordeno Edward, tomando las bolsas de la mano de Bella, siempre cuando se tocan una corriente eléctrica que no es dolorosa sino placentera aparecía recorriendo el cuerpo de los dos, ella alejo la mano asustada y el rostro de él se encolerizo pero sin decir nada fue hacia la cocina. Ella se dirigió a su cuarto y se desnudo, hacia mucho calor en la casa, pudo volver a observar las marcas en su piel, eran chupones, mordidas y lamidas que habían dejado sus huellas, no había razones para ocultarlas ahora si él que las había causado estaba con ella; se puso una remera que era muy grande para su talle y un pantalón, le era extraño estar en su propio cuarto, hacia tiempo que no dormía ahí, sus cosas si se mantenían en ese lugar por si alguna vez venía alguien, para mantener las apariencias. Suspiró pesadamente y fue hacia la cocina.

Él ya no estaba, era seguro que si estuviese en su cuarto, tratando de distenderse comenzó a cocinar, afuera la lluvia se hacia más fuerte. Su mano temblaba mientras cortaba la verdura, no por el clima ella no le temía a eso, sino a él, a lo enojado que estaba. Todo había comenzado cuando ella tenía 15 años, cuando Jacob le dio un beso en la mejilla y Edward lo vio, ese día le hizo saber porque la conservaba a su lado, porque no salía con nadie, porque no quería que ella este sola, le hizo saber que ella era de él, no solo en cuerpo sino también en alma, como lo había prometido años antes; él lo abarcaba todo y ella estaba su disposición.

-¿Cómo te fue hoy en clases?- la voz de él la saco de su ensoñación causando que ella se agite por un momento, trato de enfocarse en su labor para no verlo.

-creo que no voy a aprobar el parcial de matemáticas –fue por lo seguro, podía sentir como su mirada estaba focalizada en ella, observándola, examinándola, planeando. Dentro de poco estaría la comida lista y rogaba que ese momento se alargue lo más posible.

-¿y por que ese perro te estaba tocando?- pregunto cargado de ira, las manos de ellas comenzaron da temblar de nuevo, sabía de antemano que era conveniente mirarlo cuando estaba así, pero tenía tanto miedo que su cuerpo no podía moverse de su lugar, a él no le gustaba que lo ignoraran, puntualmente, que ella lo ignorara.

-m-me…me estaba felicitando, Edward, eso es todo- susurró, el silencio se hizo presente y eso era peor, que él no hablase era peor; entonces sintió el cuerpo de él apoyado sobre su espalda, la empujaba hacia la mesada, apresándola. La dureza de su miembro se asomaba através de sus pantalones presionando sobre su espalda, él era grande, mucho más grande que ella, en todo sentido de la palabra, le sacaba más de una cabeza de altura; supo cuando sintió su aliento sobre su oreja, causando que su vientre sintiera un cosquilleo, que él había bajado su rostro. Las manos de él se posicionaron al costado de ella sujetando la mesada, atrapándola hacia él.

-Bella, Bella, mi Bella- dijo juguetonamente en su oreja- sabes muy bien que odio a ese muchacho, no quiero que te toque, ni que este en el mismo cuarto en el que estés, o que respire tu mismo aire, pensé que te lo había dejado en claro ¿no es así?- el aliento de él hacia que se agite y se excite al mismo tiempo, no pudo responder porque intentaba mantener en control su propia respiración, no le quería demostrar el efecto que tenía en ella aunque él lo conocía tan bien que ya sabía lo que le pasaba- bueno, vamos a comer- se alejo de ella torturándola, ella estaba colorada, la humedad entre sus piernas ya estaba presente. El más ligero toque por parte de él despertaba en ella cada sentido en ella, su simple suspiro la estimulaba, y cuando lo veía a los ojos, veía su magnífico cuerpo, perdía la voluntad, sometiéndose sin condiciones a sus mandatos, a sus deseos, porque lo ama, desde que tiene memoria lo amo; y cuando la tomo, aun cuando fue en forma brusca y violenta, no dejo de sentirse así, porque era de él, como lo aceptó cuando tenía cuatro años.

Tomo la bandeja con comida y se dirigió hacia el comedor, él ya había preparado la mesa y estaba sentado esperándola, sus hermosos ojos verdes parecían poseerla, atrayéndola hacia él. Tenía puesto unos pantalones y una camiseta sin mangas que permitía una perfecta visión de sus músculos, cada contorno de él estaba torneado y su cabello despeinado daba más atractivo a su persona, "el más hermoso de los Cullen" coincidían todos. Entonces, cuando dejo la comida sobre la mesa se extraño al ver que los dos platos estaban enfrente de él, se divirtió ante al expresión de ella.

-¿Por qué te quedas ahí quieta?-sonrió provocándola, ella se mordió el labio dudando.

-mi plato…eh…esta…-él se movió hacia atrás sin levantarse golpeando juguetonamente sus piernas indicándole que se siente encima de él, ella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

-vamos ven aquí- la tomo de la muñeca acercándola-comamos Bella. Ella se sentó en su regazo, su corazón latía a mil por hora y temblaba ligeramente. Sentía el miembro de él debajo de su cola, el aroma de su perfume la excitaba, no dijeron nada mientras ella servía la comida- huele delicioso, Bella, como siempre, hueles deliciosa- y le lamió el cuellos causando que ella suspire, cada vez estaba más mojaba y le palpitaba la entrepierna, que juraría que él lo sentía también- come, Bella, quiero que comas- le ordeno, tomo el tenedor agitada mientras que la mano de él recorría su estómago, acariciándola y presionándola más hacia él, hacia su duro pecho, llevo el cubierto hacia su boca tratando de no ahogarse con la comida, ya que su respiración era errática cuando su mano se metió dentro de su pantalón y apenas toco los labios de su vagina. El aliento de él le golpeaba la oreja-¿tienes calor, mi Bella?-sonrió maliciosamente, a medida que la temperatura de ella aumentaba por su caricia en la puerta de su centro, ella miró como la otra mano de él le agarraba la cintura- déjame ayudarte, mi pequeña- acto seguido la guió para que se levante levemente bajándole los pantalones y bragas lentamente, este era la razón por el cual tenían ese equipo de calefacción, para que ella pueda estar desnuda para él siempre.

Se sonrojo furiosamente, todo su cuerpo lo hacía, no importa cuantas veces la haya visto desnuda, le avergonzaba que él la viera, pero aprendió a no cubrirse más. Volvió a sentarse en la misma posición de antes, y la erección de él era más que evidente, pero por su mirada tenía planeado hacerle algo más antes de tomarla; ella levanto los brazos facilitándole para sacarle la remera y al no tener corpiño, quedo desnuda para él. Trato de reprimir el jadeo pero no pudo, siempre lo maravillaba ¿Cómo era posible que este ángel este en su presencia? ¿Qué logre saborear cada parte de ella y no este satisfecho? Cada curva de su cuerpo era espectacular ¿Cómo nadie sospechaba cuanto él la deseaba? Todos consideraban que ella era una simple adolescente, no veían la mujer que estaba con él; por eso, cuando la vio de pequeña supo que estaba perdido, que se había enamorado de ella con tan solo una mirada y le pregunto un día, cuando ella tenía 4 años si aceptaba ser suya y ella lo hizo. Trato de salvar a Charles Swan, porque sabía que si estaba mucho tiempo con ella la corrompería destruyendo su inocencia, pero nada sirvió y cuando vio al perro besándole la mejilla no pudo esperar más y la reclamo como suya, como ella había aceptado en el pasado.

Con sus dedos recorrió sus delicados labios internos que ya estaban humedecidos, estaba excitaba por él, la yema de sus dedos frotaban su clítoris, estimulándolo, ocasionando que quiera más; con su otra mano masajeo su pecho pellizcando su pezón endurecido mientras que besaba suavemente su cuello, los gemidos de ella colmaron la habitación y cuando él introdujo un dedo dentro de su templo gritó pero no de dolor sino de placer, alentando a moverlo dentro de ella; cuando sintió las manos de ella, que fueron hacía atrás para tocarle, se dio cuenta que tenía los ojos cerrados, ella recorría el costado de su cuerpo ocasionando que él casi se libere, tuvo que luchar contra eso e introdujo dos dedos más sin aviso, ella se tenso, la llevaría al punto donde quería, donde no había retorno.

-¿te gusta mi Bella?- la tanteo lamiéndole el lóbulo- ¿te gusta como mis dedos te cogen? ¿Cómo solo yo te puedo hacer sentir?- pero ella no escuchaba nada, el éxtasis y la urgencia de placer no se lo permitía, conociendo tan bien como conocía su cuerpo detuvo el accionar de sus dedos cuando la cadera de ella apresuro su ritmo, las manos dejaron su cuerpo, alejándose, abandonándola. Ella se extraño ante esto, estaba desesperada, su ser le pedía que termine lo que empezó giró su rostro para verlo, la mirada de él era fría como hielo, ella se hubiese asustado pero necesitaba su toque, lo necesitaba ahora; llevó sus dedos, los mismos que antes estuvieron en su vagina, a su boca lamiéndolos, saboreando causando que ella se desespere más.

-¿acaso ese perro te da el mismo trato que yo te doy? ¿Para eso necesitas anticonceptivos? ¿Para que no use forro?- se sorprendió ante sus palabras pero no podía parar de mover su cadera sobre sus piernas, su centro le pedía más fricción, necesitaba calmar su agonía. Edward mantenía sus brazos al costado, no dando señal de querer volver a tocarla aun cuando su erección era casi dolorosa; no pudiendo combatir la necesidad, ella se levanto para volver a acomodarse enfrente de él, con sus piernas abiertas presionando su vagina contra su miembro, sus rostros casi se tocaban.

-por favor- le suplico mientras refregaba su centro contra él, volviéndolo loco, acerco más su rostro al de él y lo beso dulcemente, como ella siempre lo hacía, el simple beso de ella lo hacía temblar, pero al estar tan tenso bajo sus brazos, supo que no iba a ser delicado, mas no le importo mientras que con lo que haga saque sus dudas, las dudas de ambos. Cuando Bella abrió los labios pasando su lengua sobre los de él pidiéndole acceso, perdió la poca cordura que le quedaba, el sentido de la realidad, la tomo fuertemente entre sus brazos y la beso con brusquedad, desesperado por el sabor de su boca. Sus manos apretaron sus nalgas, ella se quejo por el dolor pero aun se mantuvo unida a él, no iba a escapar, no quería hacerlo, los jadeos de los dos eran muy fuertes, se levanto alzándola y con una mano tiro todos objetos que estaban encima de la mesa, y a ella la giro para que quede boca abajo sobre esta con los pies colgando.

-¿esto es lo que quieres mi Bella? ¿mi pene? ¿Qué el perro ese no sabe como satisfacerte como es apropiado? ¿es eso?- gritó enloquecido, cuando sintió si miembro duro tocando su trasero, se aterro e intento moverse, pero él le apretó hacia la mesa con una mano sobre su cabeza. Sin preparación alguna, la embistió de un golpe, gritó tan fuerte que creyó que su garganta reventaría, fue demasiado dolor, como si la hubiese partido en dos, sus manos apretaron el mantel y lloró; los embistes de él fueron más lentos, dándole tiempo para que su ano se ajuste a su tamaño, que era muy grande, pero el dolor todavía no se iba ¿Por qué no creía en ella? ¿Por qué siempre la acusaba de algo?.

-ya que usas pastillas, me tome la libertad de no usar forro ¿me sientes? ¿sientes mi pene dentro tuyo?¿ mi carne?- le dijo con ira, aunque el dolor de su miembro dentro suyo se estaba yendo, ella lloró más fuerte, estaba cansada, exhausta y rota. El torso de Edward se posiciono sobre ella, sin dejar de moverse dentro de ella, porque dentro de ella todo estaba bien, era para lo que había nacido, su misión era ser uno con ella- ¿Por qué no puedes ser mía? ¿Por qué simplemente no puedes ser mía?- sintió las lagrimas de él que cayeron sobre su rostro, estaba triste y desecho también, lo quiso consolar, porque no debía sentirse así, era un ángel, su ángel y los ángeles no lloran; pero estaba tan agotada que no podía hablar o moverse. Adoraba cada momento con él, incluso ahora que le estaba causando tanto dolor, por el simple hecho de que Edward lo amaba y ella a él y nada más importaba; sentía como su carne seguía moviéndose dentro de ella, y con cada fricción ese palpito que nacía desde su estómago se hizo presente, sin dejar de llorar, gimió, la estaba llevando a la mezcla exacta de placer y dolor donde tan solo el orgasmo era la solución para tan maravillosa tortura. La respiración de ambos se hizo más pesada, sus jadeos más fuertes, tomo las manos de ella sosteniéndola, acompañándola, los palpitos de su pene y la vagina de ella parecían sonoros y se libero dentro de ella, causando que los músculos de ella también se contraigan dándole la bienvenida al clímax, su ano se contrajo ordeñándolo, exprimiendo cada gota de su maravillosa leche para llenar su ser con esta.

Cansado cayo sobre ella mientras que la inconciencia le poseía, estaba adolorida y agobiada ¿Cómo es posible que un ser pueda causar tanto placer y dolor al mismo tiempo? Y ella lo disfrutaba porque lo amaba, amaba ser su posesión, su parte perversa, su parte tierna, sus celos, sus castigos, sus recompensas, lo amaba. Cuando se separo ligeramente de ella, casi se cae de la mesa porque estaba agotada y su cuerpo parecía gelatina, no tenía fuerzas, la sujeto rápidamente; se horrorizo al ver que desde sus nalgas salía una mezcla de su semen y sangre, llorando con más fuerza la tomo entre sus brazos y la llevo a su recamara, a la recamara de ambos.

La acostó cuidadosamente en la cama, ella mantenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba pesadamente, se aterro de su trabajo, el trabajo que hizo sobre el cuerpo de ella, las marcas, corrompió y destruyo de a poco a la hermosa niña, a su alma, a su Bella. Sabía que ella no lo engañaba, pero no podía evitar sentirse inseguro ante ella, ¿Por qué ella se mantenía la lado de él? ¿Por qué no huía? ¿Por qué siempre lo trataba amorosamente cuando no se lo merecía? ¿Por qué? Se saco su camiseta y con esta limpió delicadamente , como si ella fuese una pompa de jabón sus nalgas, ella se quejo un poco y las lagrimas de él siguieron cayendo; cuando termino se acostó al lado de ella pero sin tocarla, coloco su cabeza sobre su brazo para poder observarla. Cuando ella abrió de poco los ojos no pudo evitar mirarla preocupado ¿le gritaría? ¿le diría el monstruo que era? Pero sus hermosos ojos chocolate lo miraron con amor y una sonrisa cálida cruzo sus labios.

-¿estas mejor Edward? – esa pregunta causo que las lagrimas de él se hicieran más fuerte, y hundió su rostro sobre los cabellos de ella ¿Cómo no lo odiaba? ¿Cómo podía perdonarlo? ¿Cómo puede preocuparse siempre por él? Ella, adolorida, se acerco para abrazarlo, como a un niño pequeño, y a acomodar su rostro en su pecho-shhh, todo esta bien, todo va a estar bien, Edward- le susurró tiernamente. Se abrazaron fuertemente, como si nunca lo hubiesen hecho, él sintió los labios de ella sobre su frente y levanto su rostro para verla y ella lo beso, con desesperación como si él fuese su aire a lo que él respondió sin pensarlo, estiro una mano para tocar su miembro y masajearlo para sentir esa parte de él que tanto la torturaba y maravillaba; las lenguas de ambos de los dos danzaban a un perfecto compás, toco sus senos apretándolos, acariciándolos, sintiéndolos. –Edward, te necesito- le rogó con urgencia, sus ojos estaban tristes, le rompía el alma pero había una chispa de pasión en ellos, con sumo cuidado se posiciono entre medio de ella y alargo su brazo para tomar el preservativo que estaba en la mesita de luz, pero ella lo detuvo-no te lo pongas, deseo sentirte, que me sientas, por favor, quiero que me sientas- susurro con necesidad, se perdió en sus ojos y le hizo caso introduciéndose dentro de ella, con una mano tomo la de ella y con la otra manejo sus caderas ya que estaba aun agotado por lo que había pasado hace instantes.

Con cada movimiento de caderas, con el calor de su vagina envolviéndolo, con los labios de ella besándole, le confirmaba que ella era su droga, su marca personal de heroína, aunque él siempre la sometía, él era su verdadero esclavo, un adicto a ella, a sus ojos, su boca, su piel, su calor, su sonrojo, a su Bella. Cuando los gemidos de ambos se volvieron más fuertes, gritaron al unísono cuanto se amaban, mientras que los músculos vaginales de ella succionaban su semen. Se movió rendido a su lado para no aplastarla, ya estaba muy lastimada para que su frágil cuerpo aguante algo más, ella se acurruco entre sus brazos , y el la abrazo como protegiéndola.

-nunca tuve opción ¿sabes?-las palabras de ella lo desconcertaron- desde el primer momento en que de vi, te necesite, te desee; por eso acepte ser tuya cuando era pequeña y tu prometiste esperarme- una sonrisa triste se planto en al boca de él y sus ojos se volvieron a llenar de lagrimas.

-no debí preguntarte eso, debía dejarte libre cuando aun había una posibilidad….

-¿crees que en algún momento hubo una posibilidad?- le dijo mirándolo con devoción, tiernamente- nunca hubo ningún margen para la libertad, eres todo, lo abarcas todo, sin ti no soy nada, dejo de existir- le aseguró mientras él abrió los ojos aterrándose.

-no digas eso, yo te maltrato, te torturo, te tomo sin permiso, te saco tu inocencia con cada toque- era como si le suplicara, ella elevo su mano para acariciarle su mejilla.

-no e sacas nada, me das todo, todo, me das tu presencia, tu toque, tu ternura- el agitó la cabeza negándolo pero ella no dejo de hablar- ¿recuerda lo que me preguntaste ese día? ¿Cuándo era pequeña? Vuélvemelo a formular la pregunta y obtendrás mis deseos.

-Bella, no…-trato de decir mas un dedo que poso sobre sus labios lo callo momentáneamente.

-pregúntame, Edward- susurro con una sonrisa, él suspiró y a su pesar también sonrió teniendo esperanzas.

-Isabella Marie Swan ¿me prometes que vas a ser mía para toda la eternidad- como cuando era niña sus ojos se iluminaron-¿aceptas ser mi esposa?

-si, acepto- respondió dándole un beso.

**Espero que les haya gustado, dejen review, si son críticas constructivas mejor.**


	2. EL NUEVO FIC YA ESTA HECHO

¡HOLA!

EN PRIMER LUGAR GRACIAS A LOS QUE VOTARON POR MÍ, Y SI NO HICIERON GRACIAS POR LEER MI HISTORIA, MI FIC QUEDO EN EL TERCER LUGAR, NO PENSÉ QUE FUESE A QUEDAR EN NINGÚN LUGAR ASÍ QUE GRACIAS.

BUENO SUBO ESTO PARA INFORMARLES QUE EL FIC, AL MENOS SU PRIMER CAPÍTULO YA ESTA HECHO, SE LLAMA "LA DULCE AGONÍA DE AMAR" (NO SE ME OCURRIÓ NADA MEJOR XD), PUEDEN PASAR A MI PERFIL PARA VERLA, SI ES QUE TODAVÍA LES INTERESA. TRATE DE HACERLO BASTANTE PASABLE, VA A CONTAR TODA LA HISTORIA DEL FIC ANTERIOR, CREO QUE EN MENOS DE UNA HORA VA A ESTAR EN LA PÁGINA. OJALA QUE LA DISFRUTEN, ADIÓS.


End file.
